My Heart's True Sorrow
by AcaciaDawn
Summary: This story is now in the process of being rewritten. I just didn't like the way it started out, and the fact that half of it doesn't even make sense, even with only chapter. I will most certainly try to make it more interesting and easier to follow for all you loverly peoples. PEACE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch. ~ 1**_

_**Once Upon A Time…**_

…The earth was alive. Greenery sprouted everywhere, and plants and animals and humans lived in harmony. There was a natural order to things that had been respected since the very dawn of time. Man was not the top of the food chain, but neither was he the bottom. There was an unspoken law that every being knew in their hearts…

The world is a dark, scary place, one where when something went bump in the night, you used whatever you had as a weapon. If you were in an unknown area, somewhere you didn't know your surroundings, you kept your eyes peeled for any possible dangers. This was the age of Man when darkness was a solid, divine force that could kill you in an instant. But, slowly, those times faded away. As Man began to discover things like fire, weapons, and communication, they no longer had to rely on their primal instincts. Now, they could walk along without a care in the world, without the fear of being killed by something hiding in the shadows. Time passed, roads and lights came into being, and weapons became more sophisticated, less glitchy. Man lost that vital part of what made them human…..Vulnerability.

Sure, there are always those who are deemed paranoid, or those called psychotic, or schizophrenic. But, more often than naught, they are misunderstood. Their senses are hightened, they know there's more going on than what everyone else sees. I was one of those people…and I was scorned for it once the war started.

Before the "war", as I call it, my family pretty much ignored me…they thought I was crazy, and maybe I was. But, if it hadn't been for me being "crazy," I would have been lost along with everyone else I knew. And it all started with a simple knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch. 2 ~ Beginning**_

"Kristine Annabelle Ronaldson! Get your ass down here, _now_!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

_Ugh, always when I'm starting on something good. What the hell'd I do wrong this time?_ They only ever used her full name when she'd done something wrong…or they thought she had. She went down stairs to see her mother and stepfather standing in the living room with a very professional looking man in a monkey suit. "What?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with us, young lady."

Kris took a deep breath. There were times she really hated her parents, especially the when Ronny's brainwashing started showing through in her mom. "Yes, _sir_?"

"That's better. Now, this is Dr. Sam Isaacs."

"Ok, and?" Whoever he was, whatever he wanted, she didn't really care.

"Kristine! Behave yourself!"

"I am behaved. I'm just asking why he's here."

Dr. Isaacs stepped forward, "Miss Ronaldson, a pleasure." He held out his hand for her to shake. Kris looked at him for a moment, and then took his hand in hers in a grip that was ill fit for a girl her size. Never once did she break eye contact with the man. When he pulled his hand back, she could see him flexing it slightly. "I'd like to speak with you about something great, something that could change the world."

"And what might that be, Dr. Isaacs?"

"Well…" he looked at her parents, as if expecting something. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak with your daughter, alone." Her parents stared at him as if he'd just grown a second head. "I assure you, it's nothing bad. It's just that I'd rather not have her judgment clouded by your presence. I need her _completely_ honest opinion on a few things. Please, time is money, and both are running out. You understand, yes?"

Ronny snapped out of it first, at the word 'money'. "Of course, Doctor. Julie, why don't we let them talk for a bit?" He pulled her mother by the arm, leading her out and closing the door behind them.

"Now, then." The man in the monkey suit gestured to the chair across from him. "Please, sit."

"I prefer to stand."

"Ah," Isaacs studied her for a moment. "What you mean to say, is that you don't like others having power over you. You hate it when someone else can stand above you with authority."

"I don't hate authority. Quite the opposite, actually. There's…" Kris stopped and listened, her head tilted like a cat, zeroing in on the door without looking at it. "Excuse me for a moment." Turning around, she padded silently to the door, unconsciously thanking the man for coming at an hour when the sun had gone down and her shadow couldn't be seen under the door. She grasped the knob, knowing exactly how to do it without the people on the other side noticing, and yanked the door open. There, tumbling into the room, where her parents. They had had their ears pressed against the door, hoping to hear how much money their precious little girl was worth. "For shame, Ronny. Have you no decency, Julie? Don't you know it's rude to evesdrop on a private conversation?" Oh, she was gonna get it later, but she just couldn't pass up the chance to humiliate her stepfather in front of a business man. "Perhaps Dr. Isaacs should look elsewhere for someone to share in this grand idea of his, since it's so obvious I was not raised properly."

The look on Ronny's face said it all. She was dead…..or, at least, going to be well on her way to being so. "I apologize, Doctor. We were simply curious as to what our daughter might be able to do for such a prestigious business man, such as yourself."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ronny. And I'm not your daughter."

"I'm afraid she's right, Mr. and Mrs. Monroe." Kris had refused to take her stepfather's name when he and her mother married. "The things I have to speak to her about are for her ears alone. As much as I hate to say it, the situation calls for the possibility silencing anyone who overhears anything pertaining to my business. I'm sorry, but you will have to let us have this conversation in private."

Ronny's eyes narrowed in suspicion, just as her mother's flickered back and forth between the two men, unsure of what to do. There was a moment of silence, in which the husband's eyes showed a flicker of anger. Oh, yes…she was so dead. With a terse nod, he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Kris looked at the man. "As I was aying, there's a difference between hating authority, and hating people who abuse it. Like the Holy Roman Catholic Church, from the lowest novice, right up to the Supreme Pontiff himself, the Pope. Corruption of power is one of the most unattractive things I can think of. I don't hate those who have authority over me."

"I see."

"Now, what is this proposition you were speaking of?"


End file.
